Kirby's Super Smash/King Dedede
Dedede= Dedede returns in Kirby's Super Smash as a playable character representing the Hammer and (to a lesser extent) Arrow abilities. He cannot inhale despite SSBK's Smash Bros. based style. He is largely based off his appearance in Kirby: Triple Deluxe |-| Shadow Dedede= Shadow Dedede appears as a playable character in Kirby's Super Smash. Although he is usually an enemy, he has been exercised and is no longer possessed. Although he is not based off specific abilities, he owns a specialized version of Dedede's moveset from hammer and arrow. King Dedede and Shadow Dedede are playable characters in SSBK2. Neither are playable in the original. Attributes Dedede is very heavy and slow, but has good recovery dispite this. He is powerful, using slower attacks to deal massive damage Multiplayer Dedede can be played by two players, the second being a dark Shadow Dedede with an Axe (from Triple Deluxe), who is no longer possessed. Shadow Dedede's axe is slightly faster and weaker. It uses ice to disable opponents as opposed to regular Dedede's range Moveset *Neutral - Hammer Jet - Swings his hammer like a bat, using jets on it's back to gain massive power. Charging it will light it on fire for more damage, but if held too long, will self destruct temporarily *Dash - Hammer Swing - Spins around with his hammer outstretched, reflecting projectiles. *Air - Hammer Nail - Slams his hammer hard in an arc in front of his body. Slow attack speed and no combo, but good damage *Special - Hammer Bolt - shoots a bolt from his hammer; it can be aimed and/or charged if aimed straight up, it goes a tiny distance before splitting and raining down *Down Special - Hammer Twirl - holds himself up on his hammer and spins it like a drill *Up Special - Hammer Blitz - leaps diagonally into the air and shoots bolts downwards diagonally, perpendicular to his leap *Side Special - Hammer Throw - after long startup lag, he spins around once with his hammer (reflecting projectiles), them throws his hammer. It comes back shortly *Finale - Waddle Army - Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, and Gordos fall from the ceiling Moveset (Shadow) *Neutral - Axe Booster - Swings his axe like a bat, using boosters from it's sides to gain massive power. Charging it will freeze it for a freeze attack, but if held too long, will freeze Dedede temporarily *Dash - Axe Slice - Spins around with his axe outstretched, destroying projectiles. *Air - Axe Chop - Swings his axe hard in an arc in front of his body. Medium attack speed and no combo, but medium-good damage *Special - Axe Shot - shoots an ice shard from his axe; it can be aimed and/or charged if aimed straight up, it goes a tiny distance before bursting and freezing nearby opponents *Down Special - Axe Drill - holds himself up on his axe digs into the ground, burrying opponents *Up Special - Axe Minigun - leaps diagonally into the air and shoots ice downwards diagonally, perpendicular to his leap *Side Special - Axe Toss - after somewhat long startup lag, he spins around once with his axe (destroying projectiles), them throws his axe. It comes back shortly *Finale - Waddle Army - Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, and Gordos fall from the ceiling Category:SSBK/Playable Category:SSBK Category:Characters